Ask us Anything
by sweet little nightmare
Summary: So, I've managed to gather all of Wicked's principal characters into the Conference Room of My Mind, where you can ask them anything you wish! But go easy on them, ladies and gents, cause they're not too happy to be here...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wicked. **_**I know I'm brilliant, folks, but I'm not that brilliant!**

**Summary: So, I've managed to coax all of Wicked's principal characters into The Conference Room of My Mind, where you can... wait for it... ask them anything you like! This chapter is for introductions! Just a bit of silly fun for all!**

Chapter One

Introductions

_Okay, people. You're in here for the long haul whether you like it or not, and I can't let you out until you've had the good grace to answer these people's questions – _

ELPHABA: _What?_ You can't keep us locked up in here!

_I'm afraid I can, for the time being at least. Enjoy the cakes and coffee._

NESSA: (muttering) I don't want your _cake._

GLINDA: I am supposed to be going to a party at the Ozdust Ballroom tonight with Fiyero I'll have you know! You'd better not make us late!

FIYERO: Didn't I tell you, Glinda? I'm going with Fae.

GLINDA: What??? But – you didn't say – Oh, you!!

(Glinda promptly dissolves into floods of tears)

ELPHABA: Why didn't you tell her? I thought you'd already dropped the proverbial bombshell.

FIYERO: I forgot

ELPHABA: You _forgot?_ Are you chronically stupid?!

BOQ: Miss Glinda, you could always come to the Ozdust with _me_

ALL: Boq, shut up!

_Now, now, ladies and gents, there is absolutely no need to argue! You'll get to your ball or whatever it is on time. But right now, there are a lot of people who want to talk to you. You're, um, how shall I put this? You're celebrities!_

GLINDA: (brightening up) Oh, I always wanted to be famous!

**So, they're all here in my little conference room! Ask them anything you want! First off – it's Glinda's turn!**

**A/N: There is no specific time-frame within which this takes place, since it's obviously AU. Fire away!**


	2. Chapter 2: GLINDA

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Wicked**_** or its characters, but the little white room in my imagination where they are currently sitting for this 'press conference' is up for rent!**

**Thanks to all for your responses! I decided it's about time you got a few answers from Glinda...**

_Glinda, ElphabaROCKS asks "How do you feel about the lack of Flinda fans as opposed to Fiyeraba fans?*_

GLINDA: What's a Flinda? And what's a Fiyeraba?

_They're romantic pairings. The first one is you and Fiyero; the second one is Elphie and Fiyero._

GLINDA: Oh, well that's just ridiculous isn't it? Everyone knows Fiyero and I are perfect together! I don't get why Fiyero would even like Elphie like that. No offence Elphie, it's just that you're kind of moody and let's be honest, your clothes are horrifying

_Ok... riiiiight. Well, moving on, Hedwig446 asks, "Glinda, did you ever actually believe you could make Elphaba popular? No offence Elphie, your not popular ness makes you awesome*_

ELPHABA: Ha! See! You don't have to be the most popular person in Shiz to be liked!

GLINDA: Yes, but I'm liked by _everyone_

_Glinda..._

GLINDA: Oh! What was the question again? Oh, yes. Well, yes, of course I did. Anyone can be popular if they really try. Elphie just needs to make the most of herself

_Wow, Glinda, you really are disillusioned! I know heaps of people who try their very hardest to be popular and they never get there._

ELPHIE: Like Nessa for instance

NESSA: Hey! I do not!

BOQ: Actually, Nessa, you kind of do

NESSA: *cries*

_For Oz's sake! Ok, guys, come on let's just get this done with and then you can go resolve all your issues and what not. Next question. Lizzie asks, "Glinda, why do you like pink far beyond the realm of ew? It's almost sad..."_

ELPHIE: *laughs*

GLINDA: First of all, although pink is my absolute favourite colour, it isn't the only colour I like. There's also pastel yellow and pure white and baby blue, which is the colour of your eyes Fiyero...

FIYERO: My eyes aren't _baby_ blue, Glinda!

GLINDA: Yes they are

FIYERO: Are not!

_You two are both ACTING LIKE babies!_

GLINDA: Sorry. Well, as I was saying before Fiyero interrupted me. I like pink because it is a lovely light, feminine colour which compliments my blonde hair rather well if I do say so myself

_Finally... got there in the end. Ok, some more questio- Whoa! These are tough ones! Glinda, xSilence24x has two questions. You ready for them?_

GLINDA: I suppose so

_All right... the first one is: "Did you ever actually have feelings for Boq?"_

GLINDA: Oh my gosh! I couldn't possibly answer that, not when he's right here!

_The evil press-conference-holder says, just answer the darn question Glinda!_

GLINDA: Well, Boq, of course you're a lovely person... It's just that you're shorter than me, so we wouldn't really look good together... and, well, I only have eyes for one person

ELPHIE: *death glare!*

BOQ: You... you don't even like me a little bit, Miss Glinda, after everything I did for you?

GLINDA: I'm sorry Biq

NESSA: See! She will never care about you the way I do! You should just forget about her and be with me!

_Guys, GUYS! This is NOT Jeremy Kyle or Jerry Springer or whatever! Let's keep it together, shall we? Okay, Glinda, the second question is: "How did you feel when Elphie flew away in 'Defying Gravity'?"_

GLINDA: Oh, Elphie! I wanted to go with you, I really did! But I had my reputation to think of! I mean, look what happened to you! You had to go into hiding and live in the woods and things! Can you really imagine me doing that? Imagine the state of my hair! You can see why it was such a difficult decision for me to make, can't you?

_Hysterical laughing from the evil press-conference-holder over here in the corner..._

_Okay. Calm now. That was certainly, er, enlightening, Glinda. Now, I have one final question for you. It's from GypsyGirl5, and it's a bit random: "What is the square root of 1?"_

GLINDA: Oh, you can't expect me to know the answer to that. I've got far more interesting and important things to do than worry about a silly little thing like mathematics!

**So all is not well in the land of the Little White Room, as you can tell! Next up to answer questions is Elphaba, so reviews and questions are, as ever, appreciated!**

**And thanks to everyone who sent questions in to Glinda. After everyone has answered their individual questions, I'll have a special chapter for 'Everyone' questions, since I seem to be getting quite a lot of those**

**XD**


End file.
